My Own Way
by MagicalxMinx
Summary: Eventual Hermione/Charlie. Ron and Hermione have been dating since the end of the war, but when Ron is around less and less, and Charlie is around more and more, Hermione must question their relationship. Song used is "gotta Go My Own Way" from HSM2


My Own Way

My Own Way

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. It was obvious. The most obvious thing in the Wizarding World since the flying carpet, or…the wand! They were a match made in the heavens. Even Ron and Hermione knew it. Part of them had known it all along.

After the tragedies that ensued in the Final Battle, Ron and Hermione had gotten a move on. Ron had finally asked her out, and she gleefully accepted and the two had rarely been apart since.

Which was why it was so strange that Hermione was sitting cross legged outside in the Weasley garden overlooking the little lake while Ron was no where to be seen. "Uh…Hermione?" asked a voice from behind her. Hermione jerked around to see Charlie Weasley, Ron's second eldest brother and the one that she knew least, standing behind her.

"Oh, Charlie! Hi. Um, sorry…I can leave." She said pulling herself to her feet. "Don't be bonkers you were here way before me, and besides I was just going for a swim anyway. What about you? Fancy a…sit by the lake all by yourself?" Charlie asked. "Er…well actually Ron was supposed to meet me here an hour and a half ago." She said, her eyes cast downwards. "An hour and a half?" Charlie's eyebrow's shot up into the air. "And just where is he now? Maybe we should teach him to tell time?"

"No don't. He had a job interview with Lavender's dad. It's a really great job. And he deserves it." Hermione said, her eyes pleading with Charlie not to do anything to Ron. "Fine, I'll leave him alone. But do you at least want to go for a swim with me? You shouldn't have to sit there all by yourself and sit while I go swimming." Charlie said. Hermione grinned. "Yeah okay, fine. We were planning to swim anyway." She said pulling off her jumper and cannon-balling into the lake.

Charlie grinned wickedly at her and pulled off his shirt and leapt into the water in a similar manner as the bushy brunette. He entertained her by attempting, and failing, to do a synchronized swimming routine with only one person. "Aw! That was a really nice try though!" she said laughing. "Well what's the consolation prize?" he asked. "Merlin is there a prize for everything these days?" Hermione asked, though she was grinning. Charlie pouted. "Fine. A hug for trying." She swam over and gave him a small hug. He, however crushed her in his arms. She was giggling wildly when someone cleared their throat.

"Ron! Hi." Hermione said, smiling at her boyfriend. "Hi." Charlie let go of Hermione realizing what that had to look like, and looking between Ron and Hermione, he ducked under the water and swam to the edge of the lake then got out without another word. "Um, how was the interview?" she asked. "It was good." Ron said, avoiding Hermione's eyes. Hermione swam to edge of the lake and held out her hand. Ron stuck his out and helped Hermione out.

She toweled off and put her jumper back on and hugged Ron. "You're really late Ron. I was worried." Ron hugged her back loosely, and Hermione bit her lip.

"Yeah sorry about that. Lavender's dad bought dinner…and you know he's the guy that might be giving me my future, I couldn't say no."

That was true. "Well…the water is really great, if you still wanted to go…" Hermione said, slipping her hand in his and tugging a bit. "Nah. I'm so stuffed I can hardly walk let alone swim…how about tomorrow we come down here and spend the whole day here, just you and me?" he asked. Hermione's brow furrowed.

"Are you kidding?" she asked. "No, why?" he asked, a confused look on his face. "Because tomorrow is Harry's birthday. My parents, your parents, the twins, Charlie, you, me, Harry, and Ginny were going to the fair…" she said staring at him, begging him to say he was joking.

"Right! Of course. I didn't forget Hermione, I didn't. I just got the dates mixed up and…I swear…Hermione don't leave! Come back!" Hermione was walking away, shaking her head. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table still only wearing her bathing suit and her jumper. Charlie was standing at the doorframe with a towel in his hand drying off his hair. He however had gotten changed. "Hey Mione…" he said, flashing her that stupid Weasley grin.

"What?" she shot back. Charlie's eyebrows raised and he pursed his lips a bit. "Nevermind then…" he said continuing to dry his hair and turning to leave. "Oh Charlie, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it. I'm just really upset is all…" she said flashing Charlie and apologetic smile. "It's fine. You and Ron get into a fight?" he asked. "Don't we always." Was her response. She sighed and rested her head on her palm.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" she asked. He probably forgot as well. "The fair? Oh absolutely. I've never been to anything like that before…and I mean…Harry being 18. That's cool too." Charlie grinned at her. Hermione noticed how different it was from Ron's before she shook her self out of it and smiled back lightly. "I haven't been to the fair since I was ten, but I doubt they could have changed that much…" she said.

"It's fun right?" His face showed that he was clearly as eager about this as she was and she felt a surge of happiness to know Charlie Weasley. "It's amazing." She confirmed. "Wicked." Charlie said. Hermione giggled.

The following morning, Hermione woke up a little bit later than usual and ran down to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast off of Charlie's plate, smiling her thanks with the toast hanging in her mouth. She took a bite, chewed and swallowed, then kissed Harry on the cheek. "Happy birthday Harry!" she said brightly, plopping down beside Charlie who was in Ron's usual seat before taking another bite of toast.

"Where's Ron? He's not still sleeping is he?" Hermione asked looking around. The smile was wiped off of Ginny's face and a grimace took it's place. "Lavender called. They had to do another interview today. He swears he'll meet us at the fair later today." Ginny said angrily.

Hermione put the piece of toast back on Charlie's plate, half eaten and all, and sat back a bit more in her chair. Charlie shrugged and picked up her half eaten toast and finished it off with two big bites. "Well. Are you guys about ready to go then?" Molly asked as she walked into the kitchen, Hermione's parents in tow. Hermione's face lit up in a smile and she jumped up to hug her mother and father. "Is this gentleman here Ron? Oh my he certainly is handsome!" Jane Granger said as she walked over to Charlie and held out her hand for him to take. Charlie looked like he was about to strangle on his toast. "Er...no ma'am. I'm Charlie. Ron's brother." Was his response, though he took her hand anyway.

After the awkwardness died a little, the group put their dishes into the sink and left the comfort of the Burrow for the excitement of the muggle fair a few blocks away. Hermione dragged Ginny off to the Ferris Wheel as the boys headed to some of the more exciting rides.

"Hermione…can I ask you something?" Ginny asked as they sat in the Ferris Wheel cart and waited for the ride to begin. "Yeah sure." Hermione replied with a smile as she observed the fair from where she sat. "Why do you like Ron?"

The question was simple, and she should have been able to answer it quickly and honestly and was upset with herself when she found she couldn't, but she instead decided to redirect her anger to Ginny. "Excuse me?" she said, her voice raising slightly.

"Don't you get mad at me Hermione Granger. We're all wondering it. You've known Charlie for less than two days, but you two have already gotten on a million times better than you and Ron ever have, Ron is ditching you, as well as Harry and his entire family to spend the day with Lavender Brown, and you can't even TRY to tell me that you're not upset about that. So again I ask, why do you like him?"

"I…I dunno. I guess it's because we make sense." Hermione mumbled. "You're kidding me right?" Ginny asked. "No. I mean since first year it was pretty much destined that we'd be together. We're the couple that's supposed to make it. The best friends who constantly fight, but in reality it's only cause we want to rip each other's clothes off and shag against the nearest wall. Every book has one of them, and we're supposed to be that couple."

"Hermione, you're forgetting that you're a real person. You aren't some character in a book. (A/N: hush.) The only person who can tell you who you're 'supposed' to be with is you. You need a better reason to love someone than just because you're supposed to. Please, Hermione, either find a better reason for why you love him, or find someone that you actually do love. You deserve it, okay?" Ginny said.

The rest of the ride was silent. The two girls got off soon after and easily spotted the rest of the Weasley's. "There you two are! Listen, we want to meet back here at noon for lunch alright? Don't be late. Now everyone go and have some fun!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Everyone paired off. Hermione's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, and Ginny and Harry all went their separate ways leaving Hermione and Charlie to pass the time together.

"Okay Granger. I'm putting the life of my fun into you're hands. Don't screw it up." Charlie said, managing to keep a straight face as he said it. Hermione laughed, rolled her eyes, and dragged him away to experience the fair.

"Come here!" she called as she ran into the stables. Seeing as Charlie was a dragon keeper, she figured he'd like to take a look at the animals, and Hermione was in love with horses. They strode through the stables, talking quietly, laughing, and occasionally stopping to pet a horse.

"I'm sorry that you're stuck spending the day with me. I'm sure Ron'll show up soon enough." Charlie said as they headed out of the animal exhibit and headed towards the Ferris Wheel (which happened to be Hermione's favorite ride). "It's not your fault he didn't show up Charlie. And I'm not 'stuck' with you, we're having a good time." She said as they got into a cart.

Charlie gripped the handle as if for dear life as the ride started. "Charlie? What's wrong?" she asked, looking at the boy who she'd known to be fearless turn white from a ride at the fair.

"Um…don't you think it's getting rather high?" he asked.

"You're joking right? Charlie, you were quidditch captain, weren't you? You flew all the time. You're not honestly about to tell me you're afraid of heights."

"No no, not afraid of heights, but you see, when I fly, I'm in control of everything. If I plummet to the ground and my untimely death, I know it, and it's my fault. But this thing…I'm putting my life into the hands of some muggle and a big metal machine."

Hermione giggled at him. "Oh, don't be such a baby Weasley. Suck it up." She grinned wickedly at him throughout the remainder of the time as he peered over the edge every so often and as his face turned steadily paler. "Listen Hermione…do you think you could keep this…you know…between you and me? I don't need everyone to know that Charlie Weasley, the dragon keeper, the brave one, the best Weasley out there, can actually be terrified." He said once they reached firm ground again.

Hermione laughed. "No problem. It's almost time to go meet everyone for lunch." She said as she headed towards the meeting spot, Charlie following.

Charlie Weasley was having a bit of a problem. He was spending the day doing very date-like activities with his little brother's girlfriend.

His little brother's girlfriend who was turning out to be rather amazing and beautiful and funny and smart and completely wonderful in every way.

Bloody. Hell.

He groaned and ran to catch up to Hermione after realizing that he had stopped walking to think about his situation.

Lunch passed quickly. Hermione's parents had brought brownies, instantly being accepted into the Weasley family as Charlie, Fred, George, and Harry were each fighting over them. Near where they had decided to eat lunch, there was a live band playing, and couples were getting up and dancing to the upbeat country music. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor and the two of them danced like fools for a while until a slow song came on and Harry asked to cut in.

Hermione smiled and let him, then walked back towards the picnic tables not even bothering to hide her half upset, half pissed off face.

Charlie, who when Hermione had last saw him was dancing with a very pretty blonde muggle girl, strode over and said as politely as possible "May I have this dance?"

It was no surprise to either of them when they both broke down in laughter and headed for the dance floor with huge grins on their faces.

The two of them danced, over expressing the moves and making the Weasley's, the Grangers, and Harry crack up. Fred and George ditched their lovely dance partners and began to mock the dance Hermione and Charlie with each other.

The rest of the day passed and they group went back to the Burrow, every splitting up again and leaving Hermione with Charlie.

"Come one Granger. Let's go swim." The two of them changed into their suits and headed towards the lake. Charlie flicked his wand around so that there was some music and they decided to dance before swimming.

Charlie had a hand on her waist and he was spinning her until she got dizzy and fell against his chest laughing the whole time.

"Um…hey there." There heads snapped up to see Ron standing there. "Oh. Hiya Ron. It's a shame you couldn't make it today. Hermione's mum makes the best brownies ever and-"

"Yeah. I've had them before." Ron interrupted.

"You know what. I just forgot that I have…something…to do." Charlie left the two of them standing there.

"So. You missed the entire day." She said, looking up at her boyfriend. "Listen Hermione, you know I had to go. This is a great opportunity!"

"Ron…we really have to talk." She muttered. Ginny was right. There was no reason to stay with him anymore. It didn't even make sense at this point in time.

_I gotta say what's on my mind_

_Something about us_

_doesn't seem right these days_

_life keeps getting in the way_

_Whenever we try, somehow the plan_

_is always rearranged_

_It's so hard to say_

_But I've gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be ok.._

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this_

_world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

"I don't think we should date anymore." She said, wiping away the tear that dropped down her face.

"Excuse me?" Ron questioned. "Oh don't do that. You had to have seen in coming. We don't even act like a couple anymore, I had to go to that fair today and be completely embarrassed because I actually thought that you were going to be there. My parents wanted to meet you. It was your best friends birthday. Ron I'm just done."

"Hermione I'm doing this for my future!" Ron exclaimed.

"If this is what the future looks like, me being left alone all the time, you out with Lavender, me being stood up repeatedly…then I don't really have much of a desire to be in your future anyway."

She really didn't want to leave it all behind. But she just couldn't stand not knowing what it was about him that she loved, or being stood up constantly. Everything they had seemed to fading, and the easiest way to move on would be to end things, and she knew she was doing the right thing.

_Don't wanna leave it all behind_

_But I get my hopes up_

_and I watch them fall every time_

_Another color turns to gray_

_and it's just too hard to watch it all_

_slowly fade away_

_I'm leaving today 'cause I've_

_gotta do what's best for me_

_you'll be ok.._

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this_

_world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

"What about us? What about everything we've been through!?" Ron exclaimed.

"What about trust?" Hermione shot right back.

"You know I never wanted to hurt you." He said with sincerity.

"What about me?" she asked quietly.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked, almost in tears.

"I gotta leave. But I'll miss you." She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

And with that, it was over. The whole thing. Over.

And Hermione apparated into her room at the Burrow to have herself a nice cry.


End file.
